In Each Other's Place
by Kazi-Kun
Summary: Hotaru Uchiha. Sasuke Tomoe. Konoha Prodegy. Saturian Prince. [Slight AU....okay MAJORLY AU]
1. Hotaru Uchiha

Fear my Alternate Universe Fic! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sesshomaru: There you are! Take these damn beds off my neck-NOW!

Do I look like I'm your wench? NO, I'm not. I'm Free Lance and I do as I please.

* * *

Naruto/Sailor Moon

"In Each Other's Place"

The sunlight of the new day shone through the reed curtains around his bed and the half-closed curtains of the windows, waking the owner of the bedroom. He sat up and brushed his long black hair out of his face. It appeared that his hair tie had fallen out in his sleep again. Why did he grow it out this long again?

"…Itachi-nii…"

Itachi grabbed a kunai and was about to strike whoever was next to him but he froze and then relaxed. Damn, that murderer had made him jumpy over the years-especially after the 2nd phase of the Chunin Exams. Hell, Itachi almost killed his little sister who had come into his room late the night before to sleep next to him. The curse mark on her neck had bothered her and only Itachi's ANBU training could make it stop long enough for her to sleep.

He brushed her longer hair off her skin. Her hair tie was only an inch or so from falling out. Oh, yeah-he took his hair tie out and put it in his sister's hair. Itachi put his hand on her bare shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"…Itachi-nii…I wanna sleep…" She mumbled as Itachi woke her up.

"But today's the last day of your training and tomorrow the 3rd part begins to make you a chunin." Her big brother told her sweetly. She rolled on to her back and looked up at him sleepily. "Such dazzling amethysts for an Uchiha. Now, come on, Hotaru. Up and prepare so we can complete your month of training."

"I'm still wiped from yesterday." Hotaru half moaned as Itachi sat her up and lifted her on to her feet. "I think I used up all my chakra in that jutsu you taught me."

Itachi half tossed her over his shoulder and walked out to the kitchen. "It doesn't matter. You'll become a chunin and then a jounin and we'll be Anbu together. You and I could terrorize the enemies of the Leaf Village as the Uchiha Duo. Just you, me and our ultimate revenge against all those who have spilled the blood of our clan and our village."

Hotaru drummed her fingers on his back with a sigh as she propped her chin up with her other hand. "You've got my whole life planned out for me. I don't know why I even fight you anymore."

"That's the spirit." Itachi sat her down in her seat at the table. Hotaru hung on to her big brother's neck. "Come on, let go. You're 12-start acting like it before I tickle you to make you let go."

Hotaru let him go and dropped into her chair. She stuck out her lower lip and gave him a few sniffs with the big puppy dog eyes. Itachi sighed with mock reluctance and picked her back up.

"Fine, fine-you don't have to let me go. Just slip onto my back and don't choke me while I make breakfast." He told her, pretending to be put off. If he had to say it out loud-he was just as clingy as his little sister had become since she got that curse mark. Hotaru slid onto his back and hooked her legs around his waist as she hung onto his shoulders.

"I love you, you long haired jerk of an older brother." Hotaru teased as her brother supported her with his arms.

"I love you too, my foolish little brat of a little sister."

* * *

Aw! How cute! Insults of love! ...Hey, wait a sec...


	2. Sasuke Tomoe

Yep-Itachi loves his little sister. And yes, I made sure she had a bit of an attitude.

* * *

"SASUKE! GET UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Sasuke groaned and pulled his covers over his head as he laid on his stomach. He hated getting up early for school. He hated school-period. Every girl had secret crushes on him and the guys were real pricks, just because of his family and what had happened to him.

"Dude-Sasuke! If you don't get up now-Taiki's going to confiscate your guitar!" Seiya told him as he passed Sasuke's room. The younger boy growled and got out of bed. He couldn't lose his guitar-it was his damned lifeline! Taiki took away from him for a week once and the younger boy was suffering from withdrawals after one _hour_ of coming home.

_Goddammit…he just _had_ to play that card._ Sasuke thought, getting pissed. He pulled on his uniform slacks and pulled his vintage black "Guitar Master" crest t-shirt before tugging on his nehi jacket. He rolled up the sleeves to stop above his elbows and tied his bandana around his forehead. The last things he put on was the fluorite crystal he had on a chain and his sports watch. "I'm up-so don't take my guitar, Taiki! An' I did my homework last night!"

His voice was answered by a distant "Tai left already" from Yaten downstairs as Sasuke grabbed his backpack. That pissed Sasuke off. Seiya was _so_ going to die for tricking him like that…again. The youngest roomy stormed downstairs and sat down at the table in his place where his breakfast was waiting.

"I'm going to kill you for tricking me like that, Astro Turf." Sasuke growled digging into the warm, delicious food.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah-whatever you say, Net Head." Seiya shot back over his eggs. Sasuke preferred the more traditional Japanese breakfast-like the same way he preferred his obento lunches. He never understood why Seiya had to be "Pro-America" in everything.

Generating revenge schemes in his brain, Sasuke finished breakfast and grabbed his lunch off the counter top in the kitchen. He slipped out the back door like he did every morning and grabbed his skateboard out of the bushes. The sidewalk ticked beneath the wheels of his board as he sped off to the junior high for more verbal abuse, fistfights, and headaches.

* * *

Poor Sasuke! He has to live with the 3 Lights! 


	3. HU 3rd Exam Hell

Uh, yeah...Sasuke's a bit of a black sheep at school. It's kind of funny later on...

* * *

Hotaru got out of the shower just in time to be replaced in the warm spray by her big brother. She brushed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail while her petite body was wrapped in her towel. Itachi had set her clothes in a stack on the sink counter before jumping into the shower. She pulled on her black spaghetti strap tank top, black shorts and her mesh armor with it's boat neck collar and cropped sleeves-a new look over her blue tank top and long white shorts. Hotaru wrapped her hands in white bandages and pulled on black fingerless gloves. She was wrapping her feet in the same manner as Itachi came out of the shower dripping wet.

He rubbed a towel through his hair with one wrapped around his waist. His clothes were in a pile on top of the laundry hamper's lid. As Hotaru half messed with her bangs, Itachi took a wrapped gift from under his clothes. When he dangled it in front of her face by the bow, Hotaru looked up at her older brother. His red eyes held so much warmth and love-if only for her.

"It's only an early congratulations gift but I think you deserve it for passing the first and second phases of the Chunin Exams." Itachi told her with a brotherly smile. "After putting up with Ibiki and Anko, you should be able to pass this phase no problem. Go on, open it."

Hotaru took the gift and pulled off the white ribbon. She lifted the lid and saw a beautiful surprise. Itachi took the necklace from the box and put it around her neck, letting the small kunai pendent gleam in the overhead light. He put the small kunai dangles on her ears before turning her face to look at him. He brushed black lipstick over her lips and outlined her eyes before shadowing her lids and adding mascara. This made her amethyst gaze stand out even more.

"Itachi-nii…I'm not so sure I can do this…I mean, that battle with Kabuto's teammate was sheer luck-n-not skill-" Itachi held his little sister's face in his hands, making the scared-to-death 12-year-old girl look into his red eyes.

"You are an Uchiha. Our clan is known for its strong members and for our Sharingan Kekkei Genkai." Hotaru's shining purple eyes were on the verge of tears. He put his forehead to hers, not letting her look away. "Both Kakashi and I have worked hard and long to help you get this far. Do not doubt yourself now. Show Uzumaki that _you_ are the better ninja. Show all those other Villages that the Uchiha Clan maybe down to only two descendants but the monster that destroyed our clan made a huge mistake by leaving us alive. We have gotten stronger than whoever left us on our own had thought. We are not crippled and we are not going to give up until that bastard is brought to justice. You are the last Uchiha Kunoichi. Show them that every beauty can be deadly."

Itachi helped her slip into a black high collar vest and then kissed her forehead. Hotaru suddenly hugged her big brother, taking him by surprise for a moment. A warm smile cut Itachi's face in half before he embraced the kunoichi more than half his size.

* * *

The Kryptonite of ITACHI UCHIHA: His imoto-chan!!!!!


	4. ST School Sucks

Okay, this is where you see Sasuke interacting at school. His friends are Usa Chiba and Shingo Tsukino. It's really interest on how they talk to each other.

* * *

One boring subject after another. God, how Sasuke hated school. No one was at his IQ level _and_ he had gotten into yet another fistfight before school, getting another 2 weeks in detention and a call home. Taiki threatened to take away his guitar, Seiya was going to rip him a new one and Yaten had to be censored by the other 2. Just his luck…

_I wish there was a fight or something just to get my mind off of all this menial shit._ Sasuke thought, leaning back in his seat with his arms behind his head. His pencil was in his mouth and his eyes were staring half closed at the board. He already did this lesson last month. Sasuke was beyond pointlessly, hopelessly bored.

His only real friends, Usa Chiba and Shingo Tsukino, were in other places around the room-far from him and his extreme case of boredom. He hated this type of life, the ordinary living of ordinary people. He reached in to his pocket and gripped a key he had tucked into its depths. The surge of power made the jewel on the key glow and he watched the hands of the clock speed to the lunch time bell.

A smirk graced his lips as Shingo and Usa came over to his desk. He put his arms behind his head and leaned back in his chair.

"You know you'll get Setsuna's attention if you keep using that key they way you are." Usa reminded, sitting on his desktop. "She won't be happy if you frivolously use time power."

"I'm the Prince of Saturn. I command those 3. Besides, I'm not like you guys. I can't keep entertained or challenged by everyday school work." Sasuke told them in a low voice. They knew his secret and it didn't matter if he spoke to them about his alter ego, Saturn Knight. "And I'm too far ahead as it is. The teachers are getting pissed at the fact that I'm at the college level already. Setsuna'll understand. She usually does."

"You're pathetic, Sasuke." Usa sighed, slowly swinging her feet. "You know, it's been pretty quiet lately. I wonder if the bad guys have finally given up."

Sasuke snorted. "I highly doubt that. They're just gearing up for another wave."

"How can you be so lax about that?" Shingo asked, not getting how Sasuke could remain so calm.

"Easy. I'm the Prince of Destruction. No one's stupid enough to come near me without some real firepower. And when they do come, Usagi'll let me go full out on them. She promised." Sasuke smirked, his eyes closed. Shingo sighed heavily.

"You're as hopeless as Haruka."

* * *

Yay! Sasuke's fitting in...well, sort of.

Next chap is about Hotaru-if you haven't noticed the pattern and-dun dun duuuuuun-FANGIRLS!


End file.
